Black Cat x OC
by Emeko123
Summary: A story about Rhythm who is looking for her long lost cousin. On her way, she met Train and his companions. Now, this story will tell how they get along, their pasts, and nothing else. Reminder: THIS IS A FILIPINO STORY MADE BY ME (except Black Cat). :)


Rhythm's P.O.V.

Hayz… Bakit ba ako nasama sa grupong ito? And pakay ko lang naman eh hanapin yung nawawala kong pinsan na ilang years nang nawawala mula sa Pilipinas! Saan na ba ako napadpad nitong grupong ito!? Gangsters lang ba talaga ito o nangloloko lang ng mga babae!? The hell, nagugutom na rin ako! Oo nga pala, ako pala si Rhythm Feliciano. Kilala akong 'Dark Fallen' dahil ako ay isa sa mga pinaka-magagaling at nakakatakot na gangster sa buong mundo. Hinahanap ko yung pinsan kong walang isip na si Roy Sylvester. At kaya ako busit na busit sa grupo ko kasi wala silang magawa kung hindi ay mag-tambay lang sa kalye o kaya mag-hanap ng isang restaurant or bar na pwedeng makahanap ng mga 'sexy ladies'! Mabuti naman, pinagkamalang akong lalaki. At ngayon, sasabihin ko na sa kanila na aalis na ako! :l

"Excuse me, boss, I'm quitting this stupid group now." Sinabi ko, directly. Tumingin siya sa akin ng masama at tumayo kasama ng mga iba pang mga ka-tropa niya. "What!? Nobody said that in front of me." "Well, let me be the first then." Ha! Feel the BURN, old hag! "Why you.." nilabas niya yung espada niya pati na rin yung mga taohan niya, nagsilabasan na rin ng mga weapons nila. Nag-smirk naman ako at sinabi, "No need. I'm just going to beat the hell out of all of you."

Some minutes later, umalis na ako ng tahimik dun sa walang kakwenta-kwentang bar at iniwan ko nalang yung mga mokong tanga dun sa bar, nagno-nosebleed at madaming pasa. Pasalamat sila at hindi ko pa ginamit yung axe at mga knives ko! :P Belat!

Habang naglalakad, may nakita akong lalaki. Sa tingin ko, may mukha at parang namomoblema. "Excuse me, Sir, are you lost?" tinanong ko, kung sakali lang. Kasi, kabisado ko na itong mabahong lugar na ito. At lahat ng mga produkto nila (except yung mga pagkain) ay boring at kadiri! XP! Halos mamatay na nga ako sa mga produkto nila eh! "Ah, do you have any vending machines here or stores that has sells milk?" nagtanong rin siya. Milk? Gatas? "Umm, I'll buy you one if you want. Don't worry, no conditions or requests." Sagot ko. Hindi naman sa gusto ko siya. Gusto ko lang makatulong sa tao. Total, miss ko na mga ganitong bagay, noh! "Really? Thanks!" he thanked.

Train's P.O.V.

Ah! Even I ask somebody, they didn't give me an answer or even ask for conditions! God, I just want some milk! I'm just thirsty! And by the way, this town stinks! Full of gangsters and nearly-exposed girls who kept inviting me somewhere! What is that 'somewhere'? Oh well!

I stopped for a while and took a break. Then, I saw a restaurant. I went inside and all customers looked at me like they wanted to kill me or something. I just ignored it and went to a spared table where no one sits. As I sat, the waitress quickly went towards me and asked my order. "Do have some milk?" I asked. "Hmm, we do have water. No milk." Then, I walk out. Hah… no milk! Anyways, maybe I should investigate this town for now and milk later. Who knows what'll happen to me when I get back.

As I walked again, I stopped and can't take it anymore. I need milk. "Excuse me, Sir, are you lost?" I looked beside me and I saw a young lad wearing a hat. "Ah, do you have any vending machines here or stores that sell milk?" At first, he was surprised and confused, then he said that he'll just treat me with no conditions or request! Wow! This is my Lucky Day!

Rhythm's P.O.V.

"Sir, umm, are you new here?" "Eh? Umm, yeah. My friends and I are finding some bad guys and.." "Bad guys, what do you mean?" siningit ko. Bad guys? Seryoso siya? Baka mamatay pa siya sa mga iyon! Wait—kung itanong ko sa kanya yung bad guys na iyon? At least, makakatulong ;) "Well, the bad guys that I'm telling you are criminals. Most wanted criminals. We have to find them and beat them. Then, we'll let the police know who is that criminal. And we'll have the money they prepared." Sabi nung lalaki. Wow! Astig naman! Kung sama nalang ako sa kanya? Eh! Baka sabihin niya hindi dahil sa age ko! Pero, its worth to try~! "Umm, Sir, may I know who is that criminal you're finding for?" "Hmm? Oh, they are Francesco Reyes and his fellow friend, Gaydelle Huugo. Why do you ask?"…France at Gay!? Kriminal sila!? Sabi ko na nga ba eh! Palagi ko sila nakikita lumalabas sa gabi, merong bag na hawak-hawak. Siguro laman nun eh mga knives, guns, at torture tools! "Sir, I know them! I do even know where they are now!" "Really!? Good! Lead me to them!"

Nagmadali kaming lumabas sa bar at dumeretsyo sa isang condo. "Are you sure they're here?" "Yep! I used to live here when I was little. They began to be close to me until…something happened." Tumingin siya sa akin na parang confused siya. Para mawala ang awkward silence, pumasok nalang kami at dun, halos isolated na yung buong condo. Pero, habang paakyat kami, may narinig kaming tawanan sa third floor. Alam namin kung sinu-sino yun. Sila na yun. Ang mga kriminal na walang awa sa mga taong innosente. "Let's move." Pabulong na sinabi nung lalaki. Tapos, sumilip muna kami. Nakita naming na may babae, nakatali sa isang upuan, umiiyak. Kitang-kita naming na hina-harrassed siya ng dalawa at galit na galit talaga ako.

"May I know your name?" tanong ng lalaki. Tumingin ako with a confused look at sinabi ko na Rhythm ang pangalan ko. "Okay, Rhythm, hide somewhere near the door. I'll make some noise downstairs so that they'll be distracted. Once they got out and went downstairs, get inside and help the lady. Then, get out of the condo." "Wait-I want to help!" "No need. I can take care of this. Just call the police once both of you already got out of here, understood?" tahimik lang ako sandali. Tapos, nag-agree nalang ako.

"Hmm, did you hear that?" "Yeah. Maybe someone is downstairs." "So, what're we going to do with this girl?" "Hmm, we'll get back to her later." Maya-maya, umalis na yung dalawa, pumasok na ako kaagad at sinara ko yung pintuan. Tumakbo ako papunta sa babae tapos kinut ko yung mga tali. "W-Who are you?" tanong niya. "I'll tell you later. Quick! Let's go!" Paalis na sana kami, pero dumating na ang mga mokong criminals. "Hey, you!" sigaw ni France. Lalapit na sana sila sa amin pero dumating yung lalaki tapos sinipa yung itlog niya at sunod, mukha niya. Sunod, yung si Gay. Si Gay naman ay kinuha niya yung espada sa mahabang drawer tapos na-block nung lalaki gamit ng baril niya. _Yung baril niya…_ Napaisip ako tapos natandaan ko… Isa siyang taga-Chronos! Isa siya sa mga Numbers! Siya… "BLACK CAT!?" Nagulat yung lalaki tapos nawalan siya ng balance. Natapilok siya at nabigyan na ng tyansa si Gay maka-atake! "Watch out!" sigaw ng babae. Agad-agad kong kinuha yung isa sa mga knives ko at binlock yung atake niya. "W-What!?" sigaw ni Black Cat. Nag-smirk ako tapos nag-glance ako sa kanya. "I'm also known as 'Dark Fallen', Black Cat."

Tapos, pinush ko siya at sinipa ko yung mukha niya. Habang bumagsak na siya sa kinatatayuan niya, tumingin siya sa akin, parang nagmamakaawa na wag siyang patayin. "Selfish. Merciless. Sadistic. Killer. Queen of Torture and Harassment. Who'll trust you and gave you another life then?" Sabi ko habang siya naman ay umiiyak na. Tahimik lang kami in some seconds tapos binaba ko na yung knife ko. "I prefer you dying in jail instead of my bear hands, you witch." Sabi ko habang binatukan ng napakalakas ni Black Cat si Gay.

Some minutes later, hinuli na ng mga pulis sina Gay at France at they had found guilty sa korte. And punishment nila ay 10 years in jail. "Oi, Train!" Tawag ng isang lalaking naka-puti at sumusunod sa kanya ay isang batang babae na blonde. "Ah, Sven! Eve!" Tinawag niya. Tumigil yung dalawa at nag-pant sila pa-ulit-ulit. "AH! Why didn't you call us lately!? There! We didn't take a part of the action!" sabi nung nakaputi. Si Sven ata yung pangalan niya. "Looks like you just won for the first time." Sabi nung bata na parang wala siyang emotion. "Well, what do you expect? I'm a Sweeper, am I?" joke ni Black Cat. "Oh, by the way, she's Rhythm. The one who helped me with the mission." Tumingin sila sa akin at kumaway na lang ako sa kanila. "H-Hi…" sabi ko. "Oh, hi. My name is Sven Vollfield. And this is Eve." "Your daughter?" tanong ko. Nag-freeze siya sa kinatatayuan niya tapos dinenied niya. Sayang! Sasabihin ko na sana na swerte yung napangasawa niya eh! Oh well, single is single and double is taken. XP! Ay! Oo nga, yung tanong!

"Umm, Sir Black Cat, may I ask you something?" "Yeah?" "M-May I, u-umm, j-join your g-group?" sabi ko. Tahimik muna sila tapos ngumiti sila sabay-sabay. "Okay then." Tumalon ako ng masaya at sila naman, naweirduhan. Tapos si Eve, tinigilan niya ako sa kakatalon. "You're a girl, aren't you?" All of a sudden, yung mga tao sa paligid ko huminto at tumingin sa akin. Kinamot ko yung ulo ko tapos tinanggal ko yung sumbrerong suot ko. At duon, sinabi ko "Hehe… so you found out then, neh?"

…

"WHAT!?"


End file.
